SLD07's The Princess and the Meerkat
by starlightdreamer07
Summary: Parody of Disney's The Princess and the Frog. A kiss that was supposed to break a spell back fires, sending a prince and a waitress-an unlikely pair- into an exciting adventure.
1. The Princess and the Meerkat Cast

Starlightdreamer07/Chrissy is a hard working young waitress determined to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant. Atem is a spoiled prince who loves living the high life and wooing the ladies. When the evil voodoo magician Luxord changes Atem into a meerkat, he mistakes Chrissy for a princess and has her kiss him. Instead of breaking the spell, it turns Chrissy into a meerkat as well. Together, with the help of a jazz loving T-Rex, a hopeless romantic bird and a good voodoo priestess, they'll have to find a way to change back or be stuck as meerkats forever

Tiana: Starlightdreamer07/Chrissy

Naveen: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Dr. Faciller: Luxord (Kingdom Hearts II)

Louis: Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story)

Ray: Ed (as a woodpecker; Ed, Edd, and Eddy)

Mama Odie: Suga Mama (The Proud Family)

Juju: Puff (The Proud Family)

Charlotte La Bouff: Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up!)

Big Daddy La Bouff: Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones)

Eudora and James: Trudy and Oscar Proud (The Proud Family)

Lawrence: Anti-Cosmo (human sized; Fairly OddParents)

A/N: So this is my cast for the story! Hope it sails smoothly! 1st chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1: There's Magic in the Air

Starlightdreamer07: Hey, Everyone! Here's my first chapter of my first parody of a really great Disney movie! Chiyo, would you like to do the honors?

Chiyo: Alrighty! Starlightdreamer07 owns NOTHING Disney, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kingdom Hearts, Cartoon Network, and any other popular/recognizable content in this and other fanfics. The belong respectively to Buena Vista, 4Kids/Funanimation/Whatever network owns Yu-Gi-Oh, SquareEnix, Universal Studios and all that jazz.

Starlightdreamer07: Yes, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **DON'T **SUE ME! *with big round watery anime eyes* pwease.

Chiyo: Now that that's take care of! *puts on directors cap and sits in chair clearly labeled 'SLDO7/Chrissy' Cue lights! Cue Music!

Starlightdreamer07: Hey, that's MY job! *hears things begining to get ready* Uh-oh! *rushes over to raise curtain* Aaaand **ACTION**!

SLD07 and Chiyo: Enjoy! :D

* * *

A few stars were twinkling in the night sky, but one out shined them all as a female voice began singing.

_**The evening star is shining bright**_

_**So make a wish and hold on tight**_

The stars seem to have changed to fireflies as we move down to see a luxurious mansion. A few carriages and cars pass by on the road in front of it.

_**There's magic in the air tonight**_

_**And anything can happen…**_

On the top floor was a round turret with pink curtains on the window. Inside was a room literally fit for a princess. Everything was pink and purple from top to bottom with fluffy ruffle accents, stuffed animals, and expensive dolls and toys. A young woman was narrating a story. She was in her 20s with reddish brown hair, eyes to match wearing a beige top under a light green blouse, dark beige pants and high heeled shoes; She was Trudy Proud. She was reading a story to two young girls siting on the floor.

"...and just in that moment, the poor little meerkat looked up with his sad round eyes and pleaded, _'Oh, please dear princess! Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch._'" Trudy read.

One had blonde hair pulled in high pig tails with purple bows, blue eyes, and wore a frilly purple dress with a sparkling princess cone hat; She was Angelica Pickles. Next to her was a girl with brown hair highlighted with auburn hanging freely and blue-violet eyes. A blonde bang covered some of her left eye. She was wearing a blue shirt with a jean skirt that had a Mickey Mouse patch on it, blue sandals, and a silver circlet around her forhead. She was Chrissy.

"Here comes my favorite part." Angelica whispered excitedly to Chrissy. She held her white cat, Marie, to her closer. Marie meowed tiredly.

Both girls were listening to Trudy tell the story as she worked on a dress for Angelica. She turned the page, still reading aloud as she tied a bow around a model. "And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the small animal, leaned forward..raised him to her lips..."

As Trudy continued, Angelica would nod her head hopefully with a huge grin while Chrissy shook her head with a shocked frown. Trudy turned the page to show the princess kissing the meerkat.

"And kissed that little meerkat!"

"Aaaaw!" Angelica cooed, hugging Marie too tight, making the cat escape from her grasp.

Chrissy pointed a finger in her mouth and gagged, making noises and shaking with disgust.

"Then the meerkat was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end." Trudy finished, cutting the bow she was working on.

"YAY!" Angelica cheered, falling backwards chanting. "Read it again! Read it again!"

"Sorry, Angelica." Trudy apologized, pulling the girl up on her feet and tying the bow around the front of Angelica's dress to finish it. "It's time for us to be heading home. Say goodnight, Chrissy."

Chrissy crossed her arms and said, "There is no way in this whole wide world I would ever, ever, ever and I mean NEVER kiss a meerkat. Yuck!"

Angelica smirked at the other girl, replying, "Is that so? Well here's your Prince Charming, Chrissy!" She put a meerkat mask over Marie's head and shoved the cat in Chrissy's face repeatedly. "C'mon! C'mon! Kiss 'im! Kiss 'im!"

"Stop it! Stop it! I won't I won't!" The brunette pushed the blonde off her.

"I would do it! I would kiss a meerkat!" Angelica nodded furiously. "I would kiss a hundred meerkats if I could marry a prince and be a princess." she hugged and kissed Marie so hard that the cat screeched loudly and flew straight up, claws embedded in the ceiling.

Chrissy and Angelica were rolling around the floor, laughing while Marie still hung upside down.

"You girls, stop tormenting that poor little kitty!" Trudy chided, reaching up and pulling her down. She sat Marie down on the floor and pulled the mask off. "Poor little thing."

Marie clung to the floor, shaking and traumatized. She took this moment to crawl away from the girls as Trudy smiled and shook her head. The door opened to a stout man standing in the doorway. He was 5'9" with black hair and eyes, thin mustache wearing a black tie, tux that was ripped off at the knees and no shoes to show rather large feet; This was Fred Flintstone (from the Cinderstone episode).

"Evening, Trudy." Fred greeted

Angelica ran up to the man, jumping up and down, twirling to show off her dress. "Daddy, Daddy! Look at my new dress! Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Ha ha! Look at you!" He laughed, picking the young girl up. "Why, I'd expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in Toon Orleans."

Fred walked over to the dresser holding the book as Angelica looked at the princess. "Oooh! I want THAT dress!"

"Ah, now, sugar rock," Fred began, but Angelica continued.

"I want THAT one! Please, please, please?" she begged, pulling on Fred's nose and thin mustache.

Cringing, he looked over at Trudy. "Trudy, do you suppose you could whip something up like that?"

She nodded and gestured to the many different and glamorous dresses she had already made. "Anything for my best customer. Come along, Chrissy. Your daddy should be home from work by now." Trudy grabbed Chrissy's hand as Angelica cheered in the back.

The two left as Fred held his daughter at eye level. "Alright, now princess, you're getting that dress, but that's it." he sat her down on her hope chest at the foot of her bed.

Trudy and Chrissy walked down the hall, the shadow from Angelica's room showing Fred shaking a stern finger at her. "No more Mr. Push-Over. Now, who wants a puppy?" He asked, like talking to a baby. He held up Charlie B. Barkin as a puppy, happily barking and squirming.

"I do! I do!" Angelica exclaimed, reaching up for him and grabbed him. "Oh, he's so cute!"

Trudy and Chrissy left the house just as a trolley pulled up. The driver opened his doors as Trudy helped the little girl in and got on. Getting in their seat, Chrissy looked out the window at all the beautiful and expensive mansions in the upper class neighborhood. Throughout the drive, the scene changed to smaller houses on less fancy streets. The trolley stopped to let the two off. Trudy and Chrissy walked to their house to find her dad.

Inside the house was a tall, thin man standing over the stove with short black hair, brown eyes wearing a long sleeved white shirt, maroon tie, blue overalls and blue shoes; his name was Oscar Proud.

Chrissy was standing on a stool in front of the stove with him. He smelled the food she was preparing.

"Mm...Gumbo smells good, Chrissy," he said.

She stirred the contents of the pot around. "I think it's done, Daddy."

"Are you sure?" Oscar asked.

"Mm-hmm." Chrissy nodded.

"Absolutely positive?" he asked, smiling and raising his eye brow.

"Yes." she said, handing him the spoon.

"Ok, I'm about to put this spoon in my..." Oscar inched the spoon towards his open mouth.

Chrissy had an uncertain look on her face and grabbed the spoon back. "Wait!"

Oscar laughed lightly as Chrissy added a few more ingredients. She tasted it, analyzing it and nodded again. "Done."

She fed him a spoon full of the soup and Oscar tasted it, making a 'Hmm..' noise. Chrissy frowned a little. "What?"

"Well, sweetheart," Oscar began, his hand on his chin looking down as Chrissy looked really sad. "this is the...best gumbo I've ever tasted! C'mere" he laughed, hugging his daughter.

Chrissy laughed with relief as Oscar walked over to Trudy, who was working on another sewing project. "Trudy, our little girl's got a gift!"

She got up and stood next to her husband, smiling. "Mm-hmm. I could have told you that."

"A gift this special has just gotta be shared," Oscar said.

He sat Chrissy down so that she could run to the door. Opening it, she shouted to the neighborhood, "Hey, everybody! I made gumbo!"

People began moving towards her house to taste her creation. They passed out bowls as people sat on the porch eating. Chrissy and her family happily watched their neighbors eating and enjoying.

Trudy and Oscar were sitting on Chrissy's bed, with Chrissy in the middle, as Oscar told her, "You know the thing about good food? It brings folks together in all walks of life. It warms them right up and puts their smiles on their faces." He brought forth a picture of the inside of a fancy restaurant to show Chrissy. "And when I open my own restaurant, I tell you people are going to line up from miles around. Just to taste my food."

Oscar had been working most of his life to save up for a building to start his restaurant business. Money was tight in their household, even with his extra shifts, but he was determined make ends meet and to get enough to buy an old sugar mill.

"OUR food." Chrissy corrected.

Oscar laughed, taking a marking and writing 'Chrissy's Place' on the photo. "That's right, honey. _Our_ food."

Chrissy held the photo close to her and sighed happily. She glanced out the window before doing a double take. "Daddy, look!" She crawled across her bed and to the window.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked back at him, then outside. "Angelica's fairy tale book says if you make a wish on the evening star, it's sure to come true."

Trudy and Oscar joined her at the window pane to look at the brightest star in the sky. Trudy hugged Chrissy and said, "Well, you wish on that star, sweetheart."

"You wish and you dream with all your little heart," Oscar added. "But you remember, Chrissy, that old star can only take you part of the way. You gotta help with some hard work of your own and then you can do anything you can set your mind to." he gently placed his hand under her chin as she looked at him with adorable eyes. Trudy got up and placed her hands on his shoulders as Oscar continued. "Just promise your daddy one thing: That you'll never, ever loose sight of what's really important. Ok?"

Chrissy nodded as Oscar grabbed one of Trudy's hands, both smiling at her. Oscar kissed the little girl on the head while Trudy tucked her into bed.

"See you in the morning, baby cakes." she whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Get some sleep." Oscar patted her bed side, Trudy turning off Chrissy's lamp.

The couple walked out and shut her door. Chrissy pushed the covers off, picked the picture off her nightstand and crawled back to the window, opening the curtains again. The young girl looked at the shining star and then down at the picture. Chrissy closed her eyes and hugged it tight saying, "Please, please, pleeeeease."

She opened her eyes and looked at the star with hopefully big blue eyes for a moment. Chrissy noticed something and turned to her right. A meerkat named Timon was sitting on her window pane, not doing anything.

Both stared at each other until Timon unexpectedly scurried, sniffed and flinched. Chrissy screamed at the top of her lungs at the sudden action, making Timon shout and jump off her window. Chrissy closed the curtains and jumped off her bed. She ran out of the room slammed the door to join her parents

* * *

Starlightdreamer07: And there you have the 1st chapter! I'm trying to make it as detailed as possible so you can get a really good imagery of the movie. Please rate, review, and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Down In Toon Orleans

Starlightdreamer07: And here's another chapter for you eager beaver readers! Remember my disclaimer" I don't own anything Disney, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kingdom Hearts, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, etc., etc. Now go on and get reading!

Chiyo: *eating tuna flavored popcorn* Shush!**

* * *

**

Starlightdreamer07 presents

12 years later, a tired 16 year old Chrissy opened and closed the door, leaning on it very exhausted. She was wearing a red dress with a white waitress hat and apron reading 'Bluto's' on the front. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. Chrissy kicked off her shoes and yawned tiredly, moving to her dresser right next to the door. The late night shift had really worn her out.

She opened the top drawer, took her apron off and placed the change from inside one of the pockets in a large tin can. "Well, Miss Chrissy, rough night for tips, but every little penny counts." She pushed it back with nine other identical cans filled with spare change, tips and couch findings. There was a poster with the old sugar mill for sale in one of the corners.

Chrissy closed the drawer and took out a folded paper. It was the picture of the restaurant her father had always wanted. She smiled at it and placed it next to the picture frame with Oscar in it, who had passed away. Chrissy picked up the picture of her father and kissed it. "Don't you worry, Daddy. We'll be there soon."

The brunette limped over to her bed and collapsed onto it, snoring. Chrissy was preparing to head off to Dream Land, but her alarm clock rang ten seconds later. Without opening her eyes, Chrissy shut it off with her foot. She stumbled back up and opened her armoire with a look of exhaustion, pulling off her waitress hat. A purple waitress uniform with a Mickey Mouse symbol on the front hung on the hanger.

"Goodnight Bluto's, good morning Pete's."

She grabbed the outfit and put it on. The brunette managed to quickly fix her hair in a half up do, her blonde bang refusing to be pulled back. Chrissy ran out of the house to catch a trolley to head off to her day job.

**The Princess and the Meerkat**

Toon Orleans was a large and still growing city that was nestle right on the river. People were already up and about, walking through the streets, hopping on the trolleys and watching the riverboats slowly move by.

_**In the south land there's a city  
**__**Way down on the river**_

Inside the trolley, Chrissy was reading a _Bon Appetit Magazine_. Zach Martin had a flower and the front of his shirt and smirked a bit.

_**Where the women are very pretty  
**__**And all the men deliver**_

Chrissy was paying him no attention when the trolley bell rang and she moved to the front. Zach thought he was giving the flower to her, but it looked like he was giving it to Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch). He frowned at the teen, who cringed away.

Chrissy jumped off the train and straightened her jacket. She saw a few people dancing in the street, playing jazz music.

_**They got music  
**__**It's always playin'  
**__**Start in the day time, go all through the night**_

Chrissy tried to move across the street, but a band crossed right in front of her. She had some trouble trying to pass through, but King Louie (The Jungle Book) started dancing with her.

_**When you hear that music playin'  
**__**Hear what I'm saying and make you feel alright**_

Chrissy pulled away when she had enough and ran off to Pete's Diner. Inside, she was handed a huge stack of plates with different meals on them. Chrissy skillfully and quickly passed them out to the customers sitting at the bar. Everyone's spirits seemed to lift up immediately.

_**Grab somebody, come on down  
**__**Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town**_

The waitress drizzle honey on square beignets, three on three plates. Chrissy spun the tray around and poured powdered sugar on the pastries. She sat one of the plates down in front of Dudley Do-Right.

_**Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round  
**__**Catch it down in Toon Orleans**_

He ate one and smiled, saluting Chrissy. She saluted back with a smile until a spatula tapped her on the shoulder. It was from a portly cat with a black nose and large jowl. He wore white gloves, orange shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes and a white chef hat and was named Pete. With a frown, he quickly tossed her more orders, Chrissy just barely catching them in her hands, on her head and even on her foot.

_**We got magic, good and bad  
**__**Make ya happy or make ya real sad**_

In another part of town, a man with short Caesar cut platinum blond hair, matching goatee, blue eyes and ear piercings along his left ear wearing a black coat with silver tassles, black gloves and boots was sitting at a table he set up. This was Number X Luxord a.k.a. The Gambler of Fate. He flipped one of his cards over to his customer, a tall dog humanoid named Goofy.

Goofy took his hat off to sadly show he had no hair. Luxord smirked and poured silver time magic over the card. He blew the magic on Goofy, a large clock appearing on him then disappearing.

Goofy had a full head of hair and brushed it back, grinning at Clarabelle Cow.

_**Get everything you want, lose what you have**_

She smiled at him until hair grew all over his body. Clarabelle screamed and whacked Goofy in the face with her purse. Goofy saw in one of the store windows that he looked like a hair monster and screamed.

_**Down here in Toon Orleans**_

Luxord snickered and flipped the yellow munny coin into his coat pocket. A horn honking caught his attention and he saw Fred Flintstone pulling up to buy a newspaper from T.J. Detweiler (Recess). He happily handed the boy a rather large amount of munny and drove off. T.J. looked at the amount, gasping and cheering as he waved good bye.

_**Hey partner, don't be shy  
**__**Come on down here and give us a try**_

Luxord watched Fred leaving and turned back around with a look of shock as his shadow resembling a cross between him and a Gambler Nobody moved away from him. Luxord's Shadow pulled the coin out of Luxord's pocket and dropped it into his hands angrily. The man sneered and gripped the pathetic amount of munny.

_**You wanna do some livin' before you die  
**__**Do it down in Toon Orleans**_

Fred read the newspaper, the bold headlines reading, '_**Prince Arrives Today!**_' The picture on the front page was of a smiling handsome young man.

The man had spiky black hair lined with magenta, blond hair against three of his spikes, and four lightning-like bangs, two on each side, amethyst eyes, white Egyptian Shendyt, crown and Millenium puzzle hanging around a chain on his neck. His name was Atem, Prince of Duel Monsters in Domino City.

He was standing on a cruise ship that had just pulled up to the dock. Banners all around said '_Welcome Prince Atem!_' while a huge crowd of people gathered around, taking pictures. A short blue man with green eyes, fangs, blue bowler hat, monocle, blue suit and black bat wings and pants carried the prince's many suitcases. This was Anti-Cosmo.

Atem took off his royal clothes, revealing his normal outfit of a blue jacket, black sleeveless shirt, blue leather pants and black boots. He grabbed his guitar off Anti-Cosmo's back and slid down the railing of the ramp to the squealing Sailor Senshi. Atem saw a jazz band playing and ran up to join them, the girls chasing after him.

Anti-Cosmo carefully tried walk down the ramp, still carrying the suitcases. He slipped on Atem's crown and fell down all the stairs to the bottom. All the suitcases fell on him and so did the crown, making Anti-Cosmo frown in annoyance.

_**Stately homes and mansions  
**__**Of the Sugar Barons and Cotton Kings**_

Fred picked Angelica up at the mansion, who was now older with her hair down and one side was pulled back with a clip. She had blue eye shadow and was wearing a red and pink hat, orange V-neck tank top, maroon skirt lined with blue and green shoes. Angelica got in the car as Fred handed her the newspaper. She quickly skimmed over it and squealed with delight.

_**Rich people, poor people, all got dreams**_

Back at Pete's, Chrissy went to the outside tables, handing Professor Utonium a cup of coffee and clearing off another. The band was walking by as she did the task, Atem noticing her. He stood next to her, smirking and making kissing noises. Chrissy scoffed, rolling her eyes and ignored the teen. Atem shrugged his shoulders when she went in and moved on with the band.

_**Dreams do come true in Toon Orleans...**_

Fred's car parked in front of the restaurant, Luxord and his Shadow watching them by the wall across the street, twirling one of his cards between his fingers.

A bell rang, Pete shouting, "Order up!" to Chrissy as he sat another plate down on the counter. She was walking by with a tray until Yosemite Sam waved his cup.

"Another coffee here, partner?"

"Coming right up, Yosemite." Chrissy poured him another cup.

"Hey, Chrissy!" A girl waved, causing the waitress to go over there. It was Gwen Tennyson.

"Hey, Gwen. Morning, everyone." She greeted the other people, Ben Tennyson, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Kevin Levin.

"We're all going out dancing tonight." Gwen gestured to the whole group, "Wanna come?"

"You all I got two left feet. Besides I-you need a napkin, sweetheart?" Chrissy handed Maggie Simpson, who had jam all over her face and hair, a napkin. "I'm gonna work a double shift tonight-there you are, sir." she sat down a plate of pancakes in front of Yogi Bear. "You know, so I..."

Gwen interrupted her with, "So you can save for your restaurant. I know I know. All you ever do is work!"

Chrissy looked back at the kitchen as Pete barked, "Order up!"

"Maybe next time?" She shrugged and smiled sheepishly before heading back.

"I told you she wouldn't come." Chrissy heard Misty say and looked a little sad.

Pete shook her out of her thoughts. "Are you talkin' bout that ol' restaurant again?"

"Pete, your eggs are burning." Chrissy said simply, placing a cup and saucer on her plate as Pete hurried to save his eggs.

"You ain't never gonna get enough for the down payment." Pete laughed, flipping the eggs.

"I'm getting close." she replied, pouring coffee in the cup.

Pete scoffed and smirked. "Yeah, how close?"

Chrissy blinked and frowned, "Wh-where are my flapjacks?"

The large cat laughed in her face, piling more filled plates on her. "You've got about as much chance of getting that restaurant as I do of winning the Kentucky Derby!"

Chrissy just glared forward and walked away as Pete pranced around the kitchen like a race horse. The front bell rang as Fred walked in to sit down.

"Morning, Mr. Flintstone." Chrissy greeted, sitting plates down in front of others.

"Good morning, Chrissy." he replied, taking a seat.

"Congratulations on being voted 'King of the Mardi Gras Parade.'" Chrissy said, handing Huckleberry Hound a stack of pancakes.

"Caught be completely by surprise," Fred began, then added, "For the fifth year in a row!" the man laughed heartily, rubbing his hands together. "Now how about I celebrate with..."

Chrissy was already setting a plate down with powdered sugar pastries. "Beignets? Got a fresh batch just waiting for you."

"Well keep 'em coming til I pass out!" Fred replied, taking a bite.

The front door flew up with an over-ecstatic Angelica coming in. "Oh, Chrissy!" She ran over to the other girl, wrapping her scarf around Chrissy's neck, "Chrissy, Chrissy! Did you hear the news?

Angelica ran over to Fred, hopping up and down excitedly, "Tell her! Oh tell her, Big Daddy!"

"Oh," Fred remembered, grabbing the newspaper, "Prince Atem..."

"Prince Atem of Domino City is coming to Toon Orleans!" Angelica interrupted, snatching the newspaper, screaming happily and admiring Atem's picture. "Oh, isn't he the bee's knees? Oooh, tell her what you did, Big Daddy! Tell heeeer!" The teen roughly shook her father back and forth.

"Well, I-"

"Big Daddy invited the Prince to our Masquerade ball tonight! Hehe! Oh, tell her what else you did, Big Daddy!" Angelica said.

Fred opened his mouth, but checked to see if Angelica would interrupt him again.

"Go on," she motioned for him to continue, looking ahead at Chrissy.

"And he's staying-" Fred began.

"And he's staying-!" Fred shoved the beignet in Angelica's mouth to prevent her from interrupting.

"And he's staying at our house as my personal guest." Fred finished proudly, Angelica finished the tasty treat and nodding her head in agreement.

Chrissy was grabbing another full plate of beignets, "Oh, Angie, that's swell. A little word of advice: my mother always said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she sat the plate down, patting Fred's stomach.

He placed a napkin in his shirt and picked up another pastry to put in his mouth. Angelica gasped, "That's it!" and snatched the food out of Fred's hand.

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

Angelica ran up and hugged Chrissy tightly, "Oh, Chrissy! You're a bona-fide genius! I'ma need about five hundred of your man catchin' beignets for my ball tonight!" The blonde ran back over to Fred, stuffing his mouth with the beignet. "Excuse me, Daddy." She reached into his wallet and pulled out a lot of munny, handing it to her friend. "Will this about cover it?"

"This should cover just fine, Angie." Chrissy looked down at the amount of money, smiling. "This is it! I'm getting my restaurant!"

"Whoo-hoo! Oh, tonight my prince is finally coming!" Angelica cheered.

Pete, with his mouth wide open, dropped his egg off the spatula onto the bell. Angelica ran over to Fred, suddenly grabbing him by the collar and pushing him out the door. "And I sure as heck ain't lettin' him go!"

In a back corner, someone holding up a menu lowered it down. Luxord had heard the whole thing, going, "Hmm.." as he grinned at his Shadow, also grinning evilly back at him.

* * *

SlD07: And cut! Chapter 2 is a wrap! I hope you liked it! Plenty more where that came from! And don't forget: I won't know how I'm doing til you push that 'Review Chapter' button down below and let me know! Thanks! ;D

Chiyo: Bubi! ^-^


End file.
